The present invention relates to an I-shaped extruded carrier rail and a rail suspension system, the rail pertaining to a rail system on which suspended trolleys, bogies, overhung trains or the like run, and wherein the center beam or web of the rail is provided with holding grooves and clamping claws for purposes of accommodating the rail suspension as well as for electrical conductors, control parts or the like.
Generally speaking a rail of the type to which the invention pertains is for example known through German petty patent No. 85 08 070. The rail as shown there is completely symmetrically constructed and on each side of the stem or web there are provided claws facing each other along the web and being provided for accommodating auxiliaries which on one side establish the connection to a carrier and rail suspension element by means of which the rail is suspended while on the other side of the web control devices and electrical conductors are provided; the conductors being bus bars for engagement with slide contacts of the passing vehicle. The holding structure for these conductors or the like are usually configured as flat section pieces and during installation they have to be pivoted in and out of an assembly position with the claws constituting obstacles. Accordingly complications are encountered during the installation which in case of an extensive rail system cumulatively expand the time needed for installation.